Valerie Gray
Valerie Gray is a former popular student at Element Casp high and a ghost hunter, determined to destroy Katie Sandow and her friends but she formerly stops it when katie "cares". She was originally going to appear in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Shades of Gray but she appears in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Big Internet Adventure, but she is one of the supporting antagonists until in one episode Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie and Valerie. In the sequel Katie Sandow's Adventures: The New Class, she was the deuteragonist. She use to be Katie's rival until they were friends when she left to camp for 6 weeks. She has returned (technically she returned in later Season 7) and was Katie's sidekick friend. Relationship Friends Wallace They have a neutralise friendship during "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Shades of Gray". In that episode, Valerie secretly has a crush on him but technically Wallace. Valerie does like him a lot but until Wallace break up with her and still be friends. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Wallace Vs. Lord Barkis", she lied to Wallace for trying to "Help" him but lied and wants to see her dad on a date. Emily At first, they did not get along as they hoped especially in Shades of Gray. However until in Season 4, they get along when Emily mentioned that she saw Valerie once and have a girl hangouts at the city. Valerie does seem to think Emily is perfect for her girl group and Emily accepts. Katie Sandow They were arch-rivals and more importantly arch-enemies, they met ever since in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Big Internet Adventure, when Thomas broke up with Valerie and begun to like Katie and Valerie almost bullied her. They were enemies in every seasons until in Mid-Season 6, the episode is Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie and Valerie, when they were stuck together from Victor Quartermaine and after she saw the adult hood that victor presumes to kill Valerie, Valerie turned to Katie's side and worked together away from victor, in the end, Valerie says good-bye to Katie that she's going to summer camp for 6 weeks and they are now friends. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie and Valerie", She still dislikes her and keeps on torturing her when they were "Parenting" with a baby sack, until when Victor Quartermaine kidnaps her and Katie, Victor gives her the future as a ghost hunter and gets killed by Victor (him). Valerie was angry and beats up Victor and Katie joins in and both defeats Victor at the same time. In the end, when Valerie goes to summer camp for 6 weeks, she smiles at Katie, that means they are enow friends. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Nassor", she will appear that she will join with Victor to defeat him secretly and at the end, she betrays Victor and runs away. Incase there was a sequel called: Katie Sandow's Adventures: The New Class, she had returned to the series again (she did return in the semi-finale episode of Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit) She and Katie get along a lot and they are close friends and they thinks Jocks, Populars and Nerds are ridiculous and Katie and Valerie are normal. Gallery Valerie's funny look.jpg Poor Valerie.jpeg|Valerie Gray dies from Victor Quartermaine as her adult hood. Pretty Girl (2).jpeg COOL VALERIE!!!.jpeg|Valerie waving to the kids in her adult hood Valerie to Katie.jpeg|"I don't like you, and you don't like me." Happy Valeire.jpeg|Valerie Gray smiles to Katie while she goes to summer camp for 6 weeks with their friendship Valerie Adult.jpeg Curious Valerie.jpeg|"Don't you think she can be a bit to dim to figure it out?" Happy Valerie 2.jpeg|Valerie gets happy in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Nassor pretty Valerie.jpeg|Valerie Gray got her new dress from Mr. Dig Villain couples.PNG Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:The New Class